


Cutting the Leash

by sherlollyshipperalltheway



Series: 10 Days of Sherlolly [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confident Molly, Dog Days are Over, Drabble, song-fic sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyshipperalltheway/pseuds/sherlollyshipperalltheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly realizes that she isn't going to let her love for Sherlock run her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting the Leash

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is going to be a series of Sherlolly or Molly-focused drabbles that I have also posted on Tumblr. 
> 
> This is inspired by "Dog Days Are Over" by Florence + The Machine, but it is a song fic in the loosest sense. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.

Molly had been in love with Sherlock practically since the day she met him. Lately it had been making her miserable. She knew that he loved her in his own strange way, but not in the way she loved him. 

One morning, Molly was walking to work and it was like she was shot in the back with a realization. Why was she letting Sherlock have all the power? She was a fucking strong woman and she had been waiting for Sherlock for way too long. She decided that she had too many wonderful things happening in her life to let the thought of Sherlock ruin her day. 

As she realized this, happiness washed over her and she realized that she couldn’t carry this intense love and need for Sherlock with her everywhere. Sure, she still cared for him, but she was done letting that fact run her life. Sherlock was going to have to watch out because Confident Molly was coming to London.


End file.
